


Kisses

by river1983



Series: Tumblr Collections [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Marriage, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sappy stuff, Soft Castiel (Supernatural), Soft Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ugh they are adorable, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river1983/pseuds/river1983
Summary: Dean and Castiel in places where people kiss. Just some soft Dean/Cas.'Places Where People Kiss' prompt by hellsdemonictrinity on tumblr
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Tumblr Collections [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1454404
Kudos: 23





	Kisses

Dean remembers the first time they kissed in the rain. It was sloppy, wet, and full of such longing it made his head spin. He remembered seeing Castiel across the street, impatiently waiting for the cars to stop, and Dean couldn’t wait any longer. He jumped out of his seat and burst out the door, running across the street, not giving a flying fuck about the cars, and kissed his boyfriend in the rain.

Cas’ eyes widened as a smile crept across his face. When he collided with Dean, he picked up the younger man and spun him around, returning the deep kiss. He’d been gone for weeks, and missed his lover.

“God, I missed you, Cas.” Dean said as he pulled away.

Castiel drew him back in, smiling. “I missed you too.”

\--

He remembers their first kiss in the Impala. It was after their first date, a concert, when they were both sweaty from dancing and singing. Dean initiated it, and it was full of nervousness and anxiety. Cas had leaned into it, softly returning the nervous energy. They stayed like that for what seemed like light years before they pulled away, a blush on Dean’s face and a soft smile on Cas’.

“We should do that again, sometime.”

\--

Cas remembers the first kiss on the street, while he was dropping Dean off at the garage. It was a quick, goodbye-I’ll-see-you-later kiss, the taste of coffee and bacon still on Dean’s tongue. 

“I’ll see you at home,” Castiel called.

\--

They remember the first kiss in the kitchen, when Dean was making Cas a pie for his birthday and Castiel walked in uninvited. 

“Cas!” Dean exclaimed, turning so he hid the pie crust behind him. “Leave! I’m doing somethi--”

Castiel cut him off with a kiss, just because. It was these kisses that melted Dean’s insides, that someone would want to kiss Dean because they just wanted to.

Castiel reached behind Dean while he was distracted and plucked a cherry from the pile Dean had, popping it into his mouth with a grin.

“Damn it, Cas! Now it’s not a surprise!”

“I don’t need it to be, love,” Castiel said, kissing Dean gently again. “All I need is you.”

\--

Cas remembers their first (and only) underwater kiss. Castiel was terrified of the water after what had happened to his twin, and when he got accidentally shoved into the river he had panicked. Dean had jumped in, grabbed him by the face and kissed him deeply. Castiel held on to him for dear life, taking shuddering breaths after they broke away.

“I got you, Cas. I got you.” Dean said. He hugged his lover tightly, holding him up in the deepwater as Castiel sobbed, being his rock in the turbulent sea.

\--

They remember their first kiss under the stars, after their outdoor wedding. they had danced to Thinking Out Loud, as cliché as it might be. Castiel had kissed Dean so lovingly it made Dean melt. Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around Castiel, kissing him back. 

“I love you,” Castiel said softly.

“I love you too, Castiel Winchester.”


End file.
